Change keeps Changing
by Olivia C. Volkov
Summary: Grace is meet with a life changing surprise that only few know about.What will happen when some one puts that at risk. (Embassy row in the future what their lives will be like,undergoing editing)
1. Chapter 1: Chinese to-go

This is the second time I've thrown up today I don't know what's going on. I don't feel sick, and I've been drugged enough to know that this isn't what it feels like. "Gracie where are you I'm about to go get something for lunch, is there something you'd like." My newlywed husbands voice startles me as he rounds the corner into our bathroom, almost falling over one of the several boxes we need to unpack.

"Hey, are you ok you look a little red." "Don't I always look a little red" I say as I walk over to him and wrap my arms around Alexei's neck having to stand on my tip toes slightly due to his height." Well yeah but usually that's due to embarrassment or anger, and you don't seem to be either at the moment," he says while studying my face quizzingly. "Are you alright" "Perfect, also can we please get Chinese to – go, today I feel the need to give in to my cravings." I say hopeful for the promise of food. "sure, anything for my Gracie" I smile, I used to hate it when he called me that a right reserved only for Jamie but now it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, which I will never tell anyone let alone him.

"You know what to get" "Yes same as always right Orange chicken, chicken lo Mein and spring eggrolls." I smile in response" Good now hurry up I'm starving" "Okay ok" he says walking through our bedroom and out the door " Ill be back in a little while, love you" "love you too"

As soon as Alexei closes the door I feel a sour feeling comes up my throat I run to the bathroom just in time and start throwing up. Why though, I haven't been eating anything bad lately its been going on for the past three weeks. Maybe I should go over to Megan's she'll probably know what it is , she is a genius after all which she ever so often reminds us.

I'll text Alexei so he won't worry if I don't make it back in time, he hates it when I just disappear.

 **Text Messages**

 **Grace: Hey I'm going over to Megan's so I might not be back when you get here**

As I wait for Alexei to reply I put on my shoes and grab my wallet, I've never really been one for purses. Should I drive or walk, walk I could use the exercise, I notice my stomachs been looking a little swollen.

 **Alexei: Okay have fun, ill see you when you get back.**

Okay I better get going there's only so many hours in the day. I start to head over to Megan's or should I say Noah and Megan's. They got engaged, at our wedding actually. I remember it perfectly.

 **The Wedding Reception**

"Alright ladies lets head on down to the dance floor its time for the bouquet toss" Noah comes over to me and over the loud cheering and yelling says to me" You remember the plan right" " Of course its not everyday one of my best friends proposes to my other best friend at my wedding." Noah grins widely at my response. "Well then let's make it a night to remember."

I smile wickedly at Megan while she walks toward the center of the room along with Rosie and Lila. She raises an eyebrow in response which only makes my grin wider if possible. As im turning I catch alexeis eye. He was conversing with at the moment. Yeah Mrs. , turns out my grandfathers and her relationship wasn't purely platonic. Alexei winks at me, you know the kind of wink were if you blink youll miss it. However I'm not sure if ( AN: she kept her last name after the wedding) ever blinks, because the second he did it she turned around and followed his gaze to me. " Ahhhh to be young and in love" she said before turning back to Alexei and finishing up their conversation so that they could focous their attention on the toss.

I wait until everyone has settled down behind be before swinging my arm over my head bouquet in hand. Execept instead of letting go I spin around with it still in my hand and lowered it down from above my head. By now Noah was already clearing his way through the crowd toward Megan. I was meet with a lot of questionable faces and looks, the fact that I was smiling so much probably didn't help the with strange looks either.

Megan just stood there looking almost concerned for me. I walked up to her and handed the bouquet to her. "Turn around" I said with a mischievous glint in my eye. She did and as soon as she did she gasped and took a step back.

Noah was down on one knee ring in hand. "Megan will you marr-" "YES" squealed before jumping and knocking him down.

"Well or job is done let's split before they notice" I say while grabbing Alexei's hand and attempting to pull him away. Only semi successful i might add. Alexei laughs and picks me up bridal style "Okay , let's go" My chicks flush red when he misses my cheek. "Yeah let's go"


	2. Chapter 2:Denial

**Ok let me just start off by saying that I'm so ecstatic there have already been 60 reviews on this story*cue the applause and happy squeals* Also that i m going to try to get on a regular update schedule and that S.A.T s and F.S.A s suck. Ok on with the story!**

i !smile fondly at the memory,it was the best day of my life. Because i got married to the love of my life. "Hello Grace Olivia" " HOLY MOTHER OF GUAC" ( I'm still really hungry). I was to busy in my own thoughts to even notice Dominic walking alongside me. I wonder if my skills are lacking or if he's just that good. . . Probably the latter. I look at him while attempting to regain my composure , he seems in unfazed by my surprised screech. "How are you guys doing today " "Fine other than just being scared out of my did you just say you guys." "Yes"I gave him a look that said 'care to explain .'

He mouth ticked up at the edges showing that he was resisting the urge to smile "You should be on your way Grace Olivia," I turned around making sure there was know one behind me. "I'm sure Megan is waiting" he said . "How did y-"But by the time I'd turned around he was already gone and I was met with silence.

" Wow. Way to be vague . I said to no one while rolling my eyes. Well I better hurry up if I still want to beat Alexei home.

~TIME SKIP~

"Hey Grace come in , what are you doing here?" Noah asked while opening the door to their suite in the embassy wider so I could step through. "Um i really needed to see Meg it's kind of important" . "Oh ok , she's in the bedroom" he said while flopping back onto the couch, some socc-football game on tv.

Megan is lounging in the bed when I enter the room staring intently at her computer with the tv on. "Hey meg " She looks startled for a second before replying "oh hey grace" she smiles and closes her computer while patting a place on the bed for me to sit. "What's up." The sky ( ,AN:,I know I'm a troll but it had to be done ), "Ok um so I've been having a few issues lately " " Well of course your GRACE " she snorts and grabs a half eaten bag of chiis lying near by

" No not like my average problems ... Like I've be enjoy throwing up lately I've been more hungry than usual ,um my stomachs been looking bigger to but that's probably because of the extra food.. . . . What " Megan stills a chip halfway in halfway out of her mouth. " Ok so um i want you to take a simple test its really easy all you have to do is pee on the stick and nothing will go wrong . "

Pee on a stick, like a pregna- no . . . . . . No. . No no no no no. I can't be pregnant .I'm not pregnant . Plain and simple I'm not. "I'm not pregnant" "i never said you were but let me ask you a question , how long has this been going on. "" Uh about three four weeks . " " exactly , the average women starts to feel pregnanc y symptoms wafted about three weeks of being pregnant so on with the testing. " "But I'm not pregnant "

Oh no , I drop my wallet and run to the bathroom , feeling my breakfast start to go up north. I feel someone pull my hair back "Please Grace , just take the test " Megan says handing me a box. I study the women on the box the little baby clinging to her arm. " Fine one test, one."

 **P.S sorry about that last mishap where I reposted the same chapter for chapter one , also for the wait I'll probably update a lot more after school is out. The wait was also really long because I got locked out of my fanfi c account opps.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Negative

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the wait but my family has been through a lot this year and unfortunately a lot of the problems are stuff that I have to fix that aren't my fault. So im probably not ever going to be on a definite writing schedule but I promise I'll try anyways . Also this chapter might seem a little out of character**

Also this chapter is inspired by the song the negative from the musical Waitress.

Those few minutes were the longest of my life , 10 minutes seemed to be ten milliniums. The entrie time I was waiting I held Megan's hand .

You'd think I would have broke her hand from the amount of pressure I was putting on it.  
But something told me she didn't seem to mind.  
"it's going to be okay, Grace. Whether you're pregnant or not ." I flinched slightly when she said pre... preg. . the p word.

I don't know if what she said is true though I would probaly be a horrible mother .  
"No your wouldn't and don't you ever say that again." I jump slightly , I thought I said that in my head.

"Well you didn't ,now tell me you don't think you would be a horrible mother because I know you and I know that if you are pregnant you and Alexei would be the best parents that kid could wish for." Megan's stares at me with such ferocity that I think I visibly flinch. This wasn't up for debate.

"SAY IT" "Ok , I wouldn't be a horrible mother." I say "Good ,now the timer on my phone just went off for the test"

Megan watches my face carefully as i slowly register that information "Are you ready " im barely aware of the small no that comes out of my mouth.

"Ok , Grace . . . Grace ... Grace. " Megans voices pulls me out of fog of worries and stress that started to cover my mind.

"Grace listen to me, we don't know what the results will be okay . Maybe it'll all be fine , maybe there'll be just one line _**(wink wink.)**_ ok. And if there's two that just means that Alexei would have one more reason to love you." My eyes flick to hers ."What if it's not though."

"What if he's not ready for that amount responsibility yet." I comment

" Are you kidding me , Alexei's been treating all of us like children and keeping us out of trouble since we were in kindergarten" the way she says it makes me laugh"If anyone of us is going to be a parent he's most definitely the most qualified."

"Your right it'll be okay , postive or negative." I'm lying straight through my teeth and praying Megan doesn't notice

She didn't.

"You ready now" "As I'll ever be" Megan goes into the bathroom and come back out holding the test while not looking at the test ."I think you should be the first one to know" she says while extending the test towards me.

I grabbed it willing my hand not to shake and slowly moved my hand over the stick revealing the results.

One line. Two lines . "Congratulations Grace ,your going to be a mom. "


	4. Chapter 4: Uncle Noah

Im going to be an uncle" I whipped my head around so fast my neck started to burn. Noah was standing half in the doorway, with his mouth hanging open, and there was a half eaten apple rolling on the ground by his feet.

"I am going to be an uncle" He regained enough of his composure to close his mouth, before opening it back up again.

"Uncle Noah , that's something someone is going to say to me from now on" He started to grin" IM GOING TO BE AN UNCLE " He shouted thrusting his hands up in the air .

By now Megan was trying to hide a smile behind her hand. I was still in shock, the thing that brought me out was someone else's voice saying "We all new it was going to happen sooner or later."

I looked up shocked to see Lila with her hand on her hip, standing right next to Noah who was now doing some weird happy dance. I felt tiny hands pull my face down.

"Your pregnant Auntie Grace." Emma said looking at me in confusion. "What does that mean." "It means that your aunt has a little child inside her stomach." Noah said. "You mean in here" Emma replied poking my stomach lightly while lifting up my shirt. "I don't see anyone." "Yeah because they're inside, not outside of her stomach." Lila said picking up her daughter and placing her on her hip. "And don't lift up people shirts it's rude."

"Sorry Aunt Grace." I smiled a small smile in return. "Hey, are you all right you haven't said anything yet" Megan said placing her hand on my shoulder.

Everybody quieted down and looked at me. They wanted me to say something, but I didn't have anything to say that they'd like to hear. So I told them the most truthful thing I could think of. "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do ."

Lila placed her daughter onto Noah saying "Go find Emma something to eat", and waved him away dismissively "Well ok then I guess I'm not invited" Noah commented lowly underneath his breath, but Meagan and Lila were to busy staring at me to pay him any attention.

Lila closed the door behind him almost hitting him while he was walking out, and slowly walked towards me before grabbing a pillow and sitting on the floor in front of me still looking at me. It made me feel like a frog she was about to dissect. "So, you don't know what to do huh." Megan said grabbing the bag of chips and popping one in her mouth. "

No, I really don't. I mean I what am I supposed to do now that I'm pregnant Alexei and I just got married like 8 months ago I'm only 23 WE HAVEN'T EVEN UNPACKED ALL OUR BOXES FOR PETE'S SAKE." I take a deep breath before falling back on the bed semi- dramatically.

Lila looked at me with wide eyes " Well first you might wanna calm down." She said making a downwards motion with her hand. "And then you should tell Alexei"

She said it like it was so easy like it was as easy easy as counting to three. "Oh yeah I didn't think about that I'll just go home and say 'hey babe do you want this painting to go here or here, oh and by the way I'm pregnant' I say sitting back up.

She glares at me " Okay listen here Volkov ,I don't like your attitude right now and I'm trying to help you so if you don't mind ,could you either leave your snarky little attitude at the door , otherwise I'll shove it up your-" "HEY" Megan said scooting in between us. "Let's NOT do this right now we have bigger things to deal with."

Me and Lila both lift our glares towards her , but she doesn't back down, instead she gives us a look. A look and Jamie and even Alexei gave me.

A look my mom gave me.

A look I'm going to have to learn if I'm going to have this child. I deflate. "I'm sorry" I say. "I'm just confused, I know what I have to do but" I pause and take a deep breath still looking at my white converse. I don't want to admit it but I know I have to.

"Your scared" Lila says looking at me. My head shoots up. "I know, when I found out I was pregnant with Emma I didn't know what to tell Jamie"

I shudder a little they've been married for at least three years but it still shocks me a little when I think about it."I was scared, but I told him anyway, and he was so happy." She looks at me " I'm sure Alexei will feel the same way." "And if your to scared to tell him we can come with you." Megan says .

"No, I need to do this alone." I stand up and walk to the door and pause "Thank you" I say before walking out and leaving.

Authors note

 **Ok guys so I've been gone for like a year and I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again but I can't make any promises. Also I've realized that in the first chapter of just says Mrs. not a name It's Ms Chancellor who I was talking about. Bye Guys.**


End file.
